


bbq

by daddyadam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Summer, Top! Michael, adam sandler kink, bbq! muke, bottom! luke, domestic! muke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyadam/pseuds/daddyadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it's nothing. just a little jealous of Ashton I guess." Michael mumbled, the tension seeming to disappear from his spine.</p>
<p>"don't be jealous. I only like you." Luke smiled, running his hand over Michael's arm.</p>
<p>"promise?" Michael asked, voice sounding small and fragile.</p>
<p>"my loins are like these on the grill, only on fire for you." Luke smiled his big dopey grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bbq

**Author's Note:**

> wll reading this, just think, I accidentally texted this to may father.

the wind ran through Michael's short blue hair as the smoke from the grill hit his skin. he inhaled the thick scent of cooking meat, and smiled.

this was his favorite time of the year. it was the time of his annual barbecue. Michael prided himself on his neighborhood famous event, where everyone gathered in their flip flops and khaki shorts, and talked about their kids and other gossip.

Michael looked away from the grill, seeing his model like husband. he stood by the fire pit, talking to one of the fathers from down the block. his hair was slightly waving in the wind as he threw his head back to laugh at the joke this man told. Michael smiled. he loved to see his husband enjoy himself.

a small part of Michael couldn't help but get jealous though. he didn't like Luke laughing with another man. he trusted Luke not to cheat, and he knew he was completely irrational, but he couldn't stop the jealousy.

Michael took the meat off the grill, aggressively setting it on a serving plate. he grabbed the new meat, and basically threw it on the grill. he was pretty shitty at hiding his feelings.

"you okay, baby?" he heard the deep, indulgent voice that belonged to his husband. Michael looked up from the sizzling loin, and into Luke's glass blue eyes.

"I'm fine." Michael grumbled. he felt foolish for feeling the way he did.

"tell me what's wrong Mikey?" Luke begged, a small pout on his pretty pink lips.

"it's nothing. just a little jealous of Ashton I guess." Michael mumbled, the tension seeming to disappear from his spine.

"don't be jealous. I only like you." Luke smiled, running his hand over Michael's arm.

"promise?" Michael asked, voice sounding small and fragile.

"my loins are like these on the grill, only on fire for you." Luke smiled his big dopey grin. he was very proud of his joke.

"and are your loins on fire now?" Michael asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"always are when I'm with you." Luke winked.

"God." Michael groaned quietly. "I can't wait until this is over so I can get you upstairs, and bury my face in your pretty little ass."

Luke groaned at the words, feeling himself chub up in his pants.

"any chance you could do that sooner?" Luke asked, eyes dilating slightly in lust.

"I think we can sneak up quick." Michael smirked, taking the cooked meat off the grill. he turned down the heat, then grabbed Luke's hand.

they walked through the house, saying small hi's to their neighbors. they snuck down the hall, giggling like kids trying to get to the janitors closet.

they walked into their bedroom, and Michael tugged Luke's shirt from over his broad shoulders. he pushed him down on the bed, then took off his own shirt. Michael looked back at the topless Luke, seeing his eyes gazing over Michael's exposed tummy.

"Like what you see?" Michael asked, straddling Luke's hips.

"I'm completely in love with what I see." Luke responded, pulling Michael down to kiss him. Michael let their lips dance together for a few seconds, before he pulled away.

"you're so cheesy." he smiled, reattaching his and Luke's lips.

they moved their lips quickly, needing to make this speedy. they could only be gone for so long before people began to look for them.

Michael sat up again, unbuttoning his pants, the undoing Luke's. he stood from the bed and let his jeans fall to the ground.

"we don't have time for foreplay babe. sorry." Michael panted, pulling the jeans from Luke's long legs.

"that's fine. just need you." Luke responded. Michael smiled, loving how desperate Luke was for him.

"knees to your chest." Michael instructed, watching as Luke held his knees close to his body.

Michael kneeled between the now spread legs, and lowered his head to Luke's bum. he pulled apart the pale cheeks, seeing the puckering hole appear.

"so pretty baby." Michael hummed, slipping three of his fingers in his mouth. when they were coated in his saliva, he pulled them out.

Michael stuck his pointer finger in Luke's hole, feeling it close around him.

"so good." Luke moaned, liking the feeling of having any piece of Michael inside him.

Michael laid a light kiss on the skin below Luke's bum, then added a second finger. he pumped them, curling them slightly so they hit Luke's favorite spot.

"God right there Mikey." Luke moaned as Michael hit his prostate. Michael smiled, and let a third finger enter Luke's rear.

when he felt Luke was open, he removed all of himself from Luke. Luke whined at the loss of contact, but then groaned as he watched Michael pump his thick dick.

"you're so big. I want you to fill me up." Luke moaned.

"anything for you princess." Michael smirked.

"do the voice." Luke begged. Michael knew what he was talking about. it was the voice that made Luke hard. made Luke nut all over himself. it was the voice of Adam.

"you're so pretty princess." Michael repeated, this time in his Adam sandler voice.

"oh god. I can cum just from that." Luke groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow. Michael smiled, loving the affect he had on Luke.

Michael hovered over Luke, and slowly let his dick sink into Luke's hole. Luke closed his eyes, letting himself adjust the the thickness.

"you good baby?" Michael asked, still in an Adam style.

Luke nodded.

Michael pulled halfway out, then slammed back into Luke. he knew Luke loved it slightly rough.

"you're so tight." Michael/ Adam groaned out, watching his dick disappear in Luke.

"so tight, just for you daddy Adam," Luke moaned.

Michael reached down, and began to pump Luke's dick, loving the way the quiet loans sounded in the otherwise silent room.

"I'm so close." Luke moaned, feeling his stomach tighten.

"cum for me baby." Michael replied, his Adam voice becoming a little unrealistic because of his unraveling.

Luke threw his head back, feeling hot spurts of brown chunky chili spill over his chest. his face scrunched in pleasure, and bliss racked every inch of his body.

Michael came from the beautiful sight, releasing his own chili in Luke's ass. he rode out both highs, making sure they both got the best experience.

when he arrived back to earth, he pulled out of Luke. Luke began to sit up, but Michael stopped him, staring intently at Luke's hole.

"what?" Luke panted.

"I just want to watch my chili spill from your buns before you wash up." Michael replied, making Luke groan.


End file.
